Wufei Meets Relena
by Megkazul
Summary: 5x1 yaoi, with blood and a nutzo Relena, fun!


This fic is mostly 5x1 YAOI, but it may contain traces of YURI or even ::gasp:: ...straight!  
  
Wufei Meets Relena  
By Megkazul  
  
Disclaimers: Any resemblance this fic may have to the anime "Gundam" or anything else is just a coincidence, a bizarre twist of fate meant to confuse you.  
  
*Notes:  
- "Hundred Little Gods" is an obscure reference from a Mercedes Lackey book, praising approximately 100 dead emperors. (Sorry about that; I couldn't use a modern deity without risking offending someone).  
- "Flesh wound" is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail; the bridge guard had been torn to pieces, yet he still refused to give up.  
- A "harpy" is a half-bird, half-woman creature known for its unsanitary habits and foul language.  
  
-Relena's POV-  
  
Relena was in a good mood; she had finally won Heero's favor. Humming happily, she let her servants dress her. She wanted to be perfect for tonight. The servants hovered about her, deftly making her up to be worthy of this great honor. She couldn't wait to see him. Heero had always been a distant shadow, a dark rainbow, if such a thing existed. He would show up at the oddest times, and Relena would do her best to catch him. Unfortunately, she hadn't even come close.  
  
//Until now...// Relena grinned and stiffened suddenly, ignoring the dismayed grunt of the nearest servant. She had caught Heero this time; he had no choice but to see her.  
  
-One Day Ago-  
  
"Keep away! One step closer and this gun goes off in your face!"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes as he assessed his opponent. //He's loosing it; I had expected the perfect pilot to be more of a threat. What happened to the silent killer I've heard so much about?//  
  
"Weak boy. You don't have the guts."  
  
Wufei snorted superciliously and stared into the gun barrel. Yuy responded by waving the gun threateningly, but Wufei wasn't to be daunted  
  
Heero tried once again to intimidate his adversary, but it wasn't working. Glares of death were useless here, those deep black eyes swallowed everything . . . realizing he was slipping away, Heero quickly dropped his gaze, only to find something even more disturbing. Wufei's shirt was like a second skin, revealing the gentle curve of his ribcage, and those pants! They flared out at the top, held loosely in place by a large black belt. Heero involuntarily looked down, following the hemline and was amazed at what he saw. Wufei's trousers hung about his legs teasingly, showing just enough to suggest volumes more. They cut off just above his ankles, baring their delicate beauty to the world. Heero winced. //Dammit! I can't shoot him. What's wrong with me?!//  
  
Wufei watched the boy intently, seeing his dark blue eyes reflect first fear and then amazement. //He's weak. I shouldn't be able to read his emotions so easily.// Wufei switched his gaze to regard the gun resting on his temple. He noticed Yuy's knuckles turning white as his pointer finger tightened about the trigger. //Nataku.// Fully expecting Yuy to shoot despite Wufei's earlier accusation of weakness, he was surprised when the trigger finger relented. Confused, Wufei gave Yuy a closer look. //A second ago his entire body was tense and rigid, but now his muscles are relaxed. Has he given up?// Wufei didn't understand this, but he saw the boy's guard down and quickly stepped forward.  
  
Heero had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he had momentarily forgotten his opponent, but Wufei's sudden movement caught his attention. All at once that beautiful body had moved. Heero's eyes widened as he saw Wufei's shirt silently gliding over the active muscles of a flexing midsection; he saw the fabric of Wufei's pants grow taut for a second, as agile feet carried the other pilot closer to him. Instinctively, Heero stepped back to avoid the attack, and bumped into a wall. He glanced around hoping to find an escape, but it was no use, Wufei had him cornered. //Baka! I should know better than to get caught in an alley!//  
  
Before Heero could construct any kind of defense, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and saw a knife being raised to his throat. He felt Wufei's body wrap around his and relished the feeling even as the knife forced him to bare his neck to its deadly blade. Heero dropped the gun and waited for Wufei's next move.  
  
Wufei was amazed at his luck. Yuy had been unexpectedly easy to capture, but Wufei wasn't about to let his guard down and make the same mistake. No, Wufei would not be weak, he would prove himself worthy of Nataku. He tightened his grip on his prisoner and felt the warm blood flowing through Yuy's veins. Wufei loved blood almost as much as he loved a challenge. He raised the knife as Yuy obediently raised his chin, baring the soft skin of his neck. Not wanting to kill off such a pretty specimen, Wufei nicked Yuy's lower jaw with the tip of his blade.  
  
Heero didn't flinch as he felt the knife puncture his skin. He was a warrior, a Gundam pilot, and no mere flesh wound* would bother him. Like the brave knight in that Holy Grail movie, Heero could easily ignore mortal pain, when necessary. //In fact, this is a nice way to die. I had hoped for a quick death, but a slow one in his arms will feel really good.//  
  
Wufei stared intently at the broken skin his blade guarded. His knife had easily cut through that barrier of skin. A tiny bead of crimson was beginning to form. Bright red blood gathered over the wound, encompassing it, healing it. Wufei watched closely as the bead of blood became rather too big to continue defying gravity. It trickled down, following the contours of Yuy's jaw until it could flow no farther. Like a raindrop, it collected below his chin, becoming greater in mass until it made that fatal leap off Yuy's chin to land-on Wufei's outstretched tongue.  
  
Heero stood stock still throughout all of this. He knew that knife could take him out the instant he resisted, and was relieved to find the temptation to escape was nonexistent. He was actually enjoying the warm feel of Wufei's breath against his cheek. Heero let the blood of his tiny new wound trickle down to his chin and imagined he felt Wufei's tongue rise to meet it.  
  
Wufei sighed contentedly as he felt the moist droplet land on his tongue and immediately thin out, teasing the sensitive buds and making his palate vibrate with excitement. //He tastes good.// Still holding the knife to Yuy's throat, Wufei lowered his head, letting it nuzzle in Yuy's shoulder as his tongue flicked out, seeking more blood.  
  
The body holding Heero had suddenly relaxed, loosening its tight grip around him. Heero heard Wufei sigh into his ear, blowing a warm current of air into its depths. Rather than take advantage of this moment to incapacitate his captor, Heero also relaxed, slowly letting each individual muscle uncurl, and was mildly surprised when Wufei nuzzled closer to him.  
  
Wufei pressed his tongue to Yuy's face, licking the jawbone clean. When he was done, Wufei stuck his tongue back in his mouth to frown disapprovingly at the cut. //He doesn't bleed enough.// Letting his frown fade away, Wufei bared his teeth and attacked Yuy's face. He bit down hard on his prisoner's cheek and was rewarded when a thick, flavorful liquid seeped through his teeth. Wufei smiled inwardly and thanked the Hundred Little Gods* for keeping his teeth the sharp fangs of a carnivore, rather than the dull tools of a plant-eater. He dug his teeth into that rich vat of flavor and attempted to suck it dry. Wufei continued sucking at Yuy until he felt the need to take a breather. As Wufei leaned back and licked his chops, Yuy turned his head to regard him with a cold, blank stare.  
  
Heero turned to Wufei, keeping his head cocked to avoid the knife. Heero knew his mouth and chin were dripping with blood. Wufei's deep black eyes were alive now, nothing like the dead voids Heero had seen earlier. Wufei was staring at Heero with the intense, lustful look of a hunter. Heero let a cold chill swim down his spine, bringing with it a wave of adrenaline that heightened his senses to the utmost. Heero felt the warmth of the predator's body coiling about him, smelt the oils of his skin, heard his ragged breathing, and tasted the blood on his breath.  
  
Wufei tightened his grip on the other Gundam pilot, making sure he wouldn't escape, and then brought the knife up to Yuy's eye level. He placed the tip right between Yuy's gleaming Prussian-blue eyes. Putting a small amount of pressure on the blade, he began to move it downward, cutting until he reached the corner of Yuy's mouth, which had turned into an angry grimace.  
  
Bad Yuy. Never let yourself be controlled by hate." //Not if you ever want me to let go! He looks good like this . . .//  
  
Heero responded with a low growl from the back of his throat. He had never minded injury, but he couldn't stand being restrained. He began to struggle against Wufei, but it was useless, the other pilot had an unbreakable grip. After a few minutes he had exhausted himself and fell back into Wufei's arms, panting. As Heero worked to catch his breath, he adjusted his eyes to glare fiercely at the blade millimeters away from his teeth. //It's all that knife's fault.//  
  
Exceedingly amused by Yuy's weak attempt to overcome him, Wufei didn't notice the attention his prisoner was giving the bloodied dagger.  
  
Heero bared his teeth as he regarded the weapon in front of him. It had a simple yet sturdy handle wrapped in leather. The hilt lacked a hand guard, and it had only one edge, making it more like the knife a street rat would own, rather than one a trained fighter should have. Heero's confidence rose; he knew he could handle this knife.  
  
Heero opened his mouth and snapped at the knife in his captor's hand. Before Wufei could react, he bit down upon it hard, and ignoring the growing wound in his mouth, he wrestled it from Wufei's hand. With both his arms bound by Wufei's, Heero had no use for the blade. He glanced around quickly, noting the shadows cast by the nearby buildings. Heero gripped the knife in his front teeth and set his tongue behind it. Aiming for a spot of darkness behind Wufei, he spit the knife out, using his tongue to propel it forward while blowing a strong lungful of air to speed up its progress. Apparently his ploy was successful; the knife flew out of range and Wufei didn't look interested in persisting after it.  
  
Wufei watched Yuy with new respect. He had never seen anyone so determined, so focused. //He has every disadvantage in this situation, yet he continues to fight.// Wufei had been surprised when Yuy seized his weapon, and he was astounded when Yuy, with his mouth bleeding profusely, managed to wrench the knife out of his hand.  
  
Wufei didn't care about the lost knife. He was too busy staring at Yuy to even mark where it had fallen. He watched as the fury faded from Yuy's eyes and his breathing returned to normal. An alarming amount of blood was on Yuy's lips and chin, probably only a fraction of the blood loose in his mouth.  
  
Heero hung his head, trying to recover from the whole knife deal. He hadn't been paying much attention to his captor, but a hand under his chin reminded him. Wondering what Wufei would do, he looked at him. Their eyes met, and Heero was surprised to see concern there. //He cares . . . for me?// Heero lifted one of his arms the slightest bit to caress Wufei's side. Wufei didn't object, nor even seem to notice; he was still staring into Heero's eyes with that odd look on his face. Frustrated and confused by this behavior, Heero dug his fingers into the skin of Wufei's side. Heero heard Wufei's breath catch as he continued to stare into his eyes. Heero watched Wufei's eyes closely and saw the concern disappear as it was replaced by darkness. Heero's own eyes widened in fear as he recognized the cold blackness returning to Wufei's eyes.  
  
Wufei stared at the prey in his arms. His eyes focused on the fresh blood centered about Yuy's mouth. The smell of blood was strong there, and after a few seconds, he identified another scent, fear. Unable to resist the enticing sights and smells before him, he leaned forward to take Yuy's mouth in an almost savage manner, desperate to sate his thirst for blood.  
  
//Pain.// Heero thrived in it. He focused his entire being into the burning pain, returning the bloody kiss with all he had. Heero's jaw and tongue flexed simultaneously, tearing at Wufei's mouth eagerly.  
  
Wufei blinked. //Prey... fights back?// He looked closely into Yuy's beautiful dark blue eyes and saw the determined eyes of a warrior, not the cornered look of frightened prey. He quickly ran his gaze down Yuy's side and smiled into Yuy's mouth as he saw the way he was clothed. //Tank top and spandex?! Mmm... he doesn't hide anything.// Having lost his hunter mentality, Wufei softened his half of the kiss and began to caress Yuy's wounds with his tongue while he massaged Yuy's body with his arms.  
  
Heero struggled to keep his entire awareness focused on the pain, but his determination was slipping as he felt soft hands on his torso. He ended the kiss with a sharp bite to Wufei's lower lip. Stepping back to catch his breath, Heero glared at Wufei, or more precisely, at Wufei's pants.  
  
Wufei stared back at him uncomprehending, and then, reliezing Yuy's problem, he laughed.  
  
"If you want these, you're going to have to take them from me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
With surprising swiftness, Heero managed to get behind Wufei and grab a hold of his belt.  
  
Alarmed, Wufei looked over his shoulder at Yuy.  
  
"Where did you come from?!"  
  
"Your reaction time needs work."  
  
Heero yanked the belt off and grinned smugly as Wufei's pants fell to the ground.  
  
Wufei kicked his now useless pants off and turned to regard Yuy, who had stepped back, apparently trying to get a good view. He watched as Yuy began circling counterclockwise around him.  
  
//He's even better than I expected.// Heero had just completed a circuit and was continuing his circling, currently moving from Wufei's backside toward his right flank, focusing on the strong muscles in that slender leg and the delicate way he held himself. //Like a wolf.// Heero was too busy staring a Wufei's legs to notice what the boy's arms were doing. He was completely surprised when Wufei grabbed him around the waist and forcefully pulled Heero to him.  
  
Wufei had decided that if Yuy could remove his belt, there was no reason why he couldn't take Yuy's tank top. Keeping his right arm firmly wrapped around Yuy's waist, he slid the other under Yuy's shirt and began to lift it slowly, as he lowered his head to taste the exposed skin. Starting with the top of Yuy's shorts, Wufei began licking, nibbling, and sucking to his heart's content. His mouth moved upward to explore the bottom of Yuy's ribcage, while his left hand managed to stroke every inch of Yuy's chest under the pretense of lifting the tank top higher. Finally removing the shirt completely, Wufei crept up Yuy's chest and found some delicious shoulders to play with. The skin on Yuy's shoulder had been quite soft and tasty, but to his immense delight and pleasure, Wufei discovered even richer treasure on Yuy's neck. He closed his eyes and nuzzled close as he reached Yuy's face and began to clean the blood off. He was just finishing up when he felt Yuy's body grow cold and stiff. Opening his eyes to gaze at Yuy questioningly, he saw that the other pilot's face had turned pale, and his eyes were reflecting a painful new emotion.  
  
"Yuy? Yuy, what's wrong?!"  
  
Ignoring his question, Yuy spoke in a quiet, commanding voice, "Quickly; put your pants back on-and arm yourself."  
  
"My pants aren't going back on, not until I get my belt back."  
  
Growling, Heero returned the belt and slid out of Wufei's embrace.  
  
Eyes wide, Wufei watched Yuy put his tank top back on, grab his gun, and went to stand in the shadows at the entrance to he alley, holding his gun ready for some unfortunate enemy. After a few seconds, Wufei tore his eyes off Yuy long enough to consider his orders. He picked up his pants and absentmindedly drew them up his legs, binding them tightly with the belt. Not even bothering to search for his lost knife, Wufei quietly moved to stand beside Yuy, waiting to see what had made the pilot so nervous.  
  
Wufei let his breathing and heart rate slow as he listened closely to the sounds around them. Within a few seconds, he began to hear the hurried footsteps of someone running toward them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a single bead of sweat running down Yuy's face.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
//There he is! My soldier!// Relena had been a Heero magnet ever since that first day she found him lying unconscious on the beach. Now she could see his face clearly in the darkness, and ran toward it with unprecedented speed until she suddenly caught sight of something else. //What a hunk!// Relena stopped dead in her tracks and openly stared at Wufei. She took in his delicately formed feet and her eyes followed his legs up, noticing the strong thighs of an athlete. She moved her gaze a few inches up and hesitated, taking special care to engrave that handsome part upon her mind. //Mmmmm . . .// Relena's eyes finally moved upward to absorb his tight stomach, muscled chest, and perfectly straight spine. She examined his shoulders, and, finding no fault, let her eyes go up that strong, beautiful neck. Then up farther, to see his magnificently formed jawbone and half-open, gaping mouth- Unable to stand it any longer, Relena literally pounced on Wufei. She stuck her tongue straight into Wufei's mouth and began to devour him, all the while wrapping her arms about his neck in an almost choking fashion.  
  
Wufei was too stunned to move. He had been completely unprepared for that attack, and felt himself growing weaker as that soft body melted into his, seeming to become part of him. There was a tongue invading his mouth, challenging him, threatening to take it over. Wufei responded to that assault the only way he knew how; he counterattacked. His tongue became active and immediately started wrestling with the invading tongue, raping the other mouth in the process. His arms grasped at the warmth before him, pulling it closer to facilitate the continuing battle of the tongues.  
  
Unnoticed by either of them, Heero was approaching the couple with a disapproving frown on his face. He was about to bend down and force them apart when Relena yelped. Confused, Heero narrowed his eyes and realized what had happened.  
  
Wufei pulled Relena closer to him and proceeded to give her the most intense tonguing of her life. When he finally relented, Relena straddled Wufei and distracted him with a gentle, savory kiss while she undid his pants with skilled fingers. As he felt his pants sliding off, Wufei suddenly became furious. //Deceitful woman!// Directing his vengeance toward the tongue Relena was using to seduce him, Wufei clamped his teeth shut over it and held her thus until Yuy lifted her off him.  
  
Relena felt the sharp teeth release her as Heero's arm curled about her middle and pulled her upward. //He does care!// Deciding to take advantage of this, Relena wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck and began sobbing hysterically.  
  
//Why does everyone keep trying to take my pants off?!// Wufei thought of Relena and snorted indignantly. He refused to believe that any woman-with the possible exception of Sally Po-could ever be his equal and was relieved to have Relena off him.  
  
"Did you see what that vicious boy was doing to me?! I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
Relena held Heero tightly, refusing to let go now that she had finally gotten close enough to grab him. She felt him stiffen and try to step back, but that wasn't happening. The perfect soldier was under her control now.  
  
Heero struggled with himself, trying desperately to regain control of the situation, knowing that if he didn't Relena would have him, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Not knowing what to do, he roughly pushed the end of his gun into her side.  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
Feeling the gun barrel against her side and knowing Heero would never shoot her, Relena nuzzled closer.  
  
"And I love you too." With those words, Relena felt the gun waver, and heard it fall to the ground. She brought her head up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Come to my mansion tomorrow, we're having a party."  
  
Heero thought about that for a second, and though he hated the idea, he knew he had to go. Relena always managed to invite the bloodiest diplomats to her parties; it would be the perfect chance to kill some deserving politicians.  
  
"Yes-yes of course, I'll be there."  
  
Relena released him and walked away, satisfied.  
  
Heero watched her long enough to be sure she wasn't coming back, and then turned to Wufei with an amused grin on his face. The other pilot was still sitting as Relena had left him, his pants barely on and a furious expression on his face.  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
Wufei glared at Yuy.  
  
"That woman has no sense of Justice!"  
  
Heeeo laughed and bent down to comfort Wufei with a quick kiss upon the lips.  
  
-The Party-  
  
Wufei had insisted upon coming with him, and though it puzzled Heero as to why Wufei would want to see Relena, Heero hadn't put up much of a fight. He really hadn't wanted to go into this house alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Relena was ecstatic. Normally, with so many diplomats around, she would wear her fancy white military-looking suit to impress upon them her power as leader of all who advocate Peace, but today she had a slightly different agenda. She had worn the most provocative dress she owned, made of a skin-tight red cloth. It was very low cut, showing maximum cleavage and being held up by nothing but two thin spaghetti straps. The skirt of the dress was also cut in this manner, only reaching about halfway down her thighs. Her plan seemed to be working, already she was getting stares and even had a servant boy following her around, catering to her every whim and even carrying her wineglass. Stepping up to the podium and grabbing hold of a microphone offered by the servant boy, Relena addressed her guests.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming and propose a toast," taking her glass from the boy, she raised it and continued, "A toast to Peace-and Love."  
  
Relena scanned the crowd until her eyes found Heero's and then brought the glass to her lips. Drinking deeply, she choked on something in the glass. Her eyes widened as she glanced toward the servant and saw dark black eyes staring back at her. //No servant looks his mistress in the eye!// Furious, Relena managed to swallow the object that was choking her and then grabbed the boy by the collar and hauled him over to a corner.  
  
"What did you put in my drink, boy?!"  
  
Wufei was amazed. //She doesn't recognize me!// Wufei knew he was good at disguises, but he never thought he could fool her for very long.  
  
"A-a cherry ma'am" //Yeah right! A cherry-flavored frog!// Wufei kept his face straight as he watched Relena's face change.  
  
"That's it?" //A cherry, how sweet!// Relena's face softened as she regarded the boy.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything I can do to show my remorse at having displeased you?"  
  
"Yes, there is..." Relena looked at him thoughtfully and then glanced toward Heero, who was exploring a secluded section of the mansion, away from the other guests.  
  
~~~  
  
Normally Wufei would never even consider taking orders from Relena, but these orders gave him an irresistible opportunity to cause some havoc. He watched as Relena moved purposefully toward Yuy. As Relena had instructed, he quietly went to stand a few feet behind Yuy, waiting for his cue from Relena.  
  
Seeing Relena come within range of Yuy, Wufei made his move. Closing the distance between himself and Yuy, he grabbed the boy's arms and held them behind his back, rooting Yuy in place, thus enabling Relena to approach. Wufei watched as the grin on Relena's face widened a hundredfold. //It seems my "mistress" is pleased.//  
  
Relena swung her hips in a seductive manner as she approached the helpless Heero. Upon reaching him, she leaned forward slightly, making sure he could see straight down her dress.  
  
"How are you doing today Heero?"  
  
"Hn." Heero wanted to avert his gaze, but his eyes wouldn't move; they were glued to her bosom.  
  
"Do you like my servant? He's so very helpful, isn't he?"  
  
Heero considered Wufei. //Since when does he collaborate with women?// Feeling Wufei's unbreakable grip holding him still, he spoke softly to Relena  
  
"He's weak. Couldn't you find a stronger slave to hold me?"  
  
Relena blinked and glanced toward the servant boy, who was glaring at his prisoner furiously.  
  
"Let's see just how weak he is, hm?"  
  
Relena straightened, freeing Heero's eyes from their distraction, and moved to kiss Heero, who abruptly turned his head away.  
  
"Maybe you're right... Boy, I order you to hold him secure!"  
  
Wufei obediently pressed close to Yuy, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other around his middle, and spreading his legs to gain increased stability and balance.  
  
"That's better." Relena tried once again, and this time Heero's head stayed still, but she was unable to get her tongue past his lips. Looking at the servant, she gave him another order.  
  
"Open his mouth."  
  
"That could be disastrous."  
  
"I don't care; open it anyway!"  
  
Wufei released his hold on Yuy long enough to walk around to his front side. Grabbing Yuy's jaw, he squeezed, forcing it open. Yuy's eyes were sparkling dangerously.  
  
Relena stepped forward to kiss Heero, not realizing her mistake, and was surprised to see Heero and her servant staring at each other. Then Heero grabbed the servant and began to strip him. Unable to stop Heero, she watched as the servant lost the clothing that bore his rank. When Heero was finished, a familiar boy stood before Relena, his chin held high despite his naked state. //It's that rotten street rat!// Relena walked over to Wufei, hoping he was still willing to play her game.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to hold him?! Why did you let him go?!"  
  
Grimacing, Wufei looked toward Relena.  
  
"Don't get impatient woman, of course I'll hold him."  
  
Wufei turned to Yuy, who was too busy staring at the Chinese boy to notice the gleam in his dark eyes. Stripping Yuy of his scantly clothing was easy enough, and Wufei was done before he could protest. Grabbing hold of Yuy, Wufei displayed him in front of Relena.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Speechless, Relena looked over Heero's magnificent body, deciding she definitely liked him, every inch of him.  
  
Somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten an answer from Relena, Wufei turned to Yuy.  
  
"What about you? Do you like this?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Deciding to take that as a 'yes' despite the obvious animosity in his voice, Wufei started nibbling on the healing flesh of Yuy's cheek, letting his erection brush against Yuy's backside suggestively.  
  
Relena cursed her wretched luck. That double-crossing Wufei was tending to Heero! She wasn't strong enough to stop Wufei, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Heero clobbered him, so she sat down to watch.  
  
Infuriated by Wufei's actions, Heero tore himself from Wufei's grip and turned to face him, his blue eyes blazing.  
  
//This is it! Wufei's dead meat!// Relena watched the pair intently.  
  
Yuy clutched Wufei's neck with one hand and raised his other arm, looking for all the world like he was going to hit Wufei, and he very well did. Wufei saw Yuy's arm come down, and gasped as it smacked into his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. But the arm didn't stop there; its momentum was hardly changed by its meeting with Wufei's back, and Wufei found himself being pulled closer to Yuy. //Dammit! He's gonna kill me!// Wufei struggled to back away as he was pulled closer to the crazed boy. //Note to self: never get Yuy mad!// He stared into Yuy's eyes, hoping to find some trace of sanity, but finding none. Terrified, he watched as Yuy bared his teeth and attacked. //He bit me!// Wufei whimpered softly as he felt Yuy's teeth rip at the soft skin around his mouth and his claw-like nails digging into his back.  
  
Confused, Relena watched Heero. //He gets mad at the rat, he hits the rat, and then he kisses the rat passionately?// Remembering the task she had given her "servant" Wufei, Relena spat a string of profanity vehement enough to make a harpy* blush. //I used a gay to help me seduce my lover; this is all my doing!// Furious Relena stalked off to find a straight man to appreciate her and didn't notice Dorothy's approach.  
  
"Why Ms. Relena, you look magnificent in that dress!"  
  
"I'm glad somebody thinks so."  
  
Smiling gloomily, Relena looked toward Dorothy. "You're so brave... how do you endure these hard times?"  
  
Dorothy's voice changed, taking on a darker tone. "Ms. Relena... I'd be delighted to show you."  
  
Relena felt Dorothy's arm slide around her waist and was comforted.  
  
"Yes, Dorothy, please show me." Relena turned to face her friend, expecting to find the girl's usual somewhat war-crazed eyes, but was surprised to find only lust in their depths.  
  
"You-you're-Dorothy-!" Relena's voice was cut off as the handsome blond kissed her, taking full advantage of the lips Relena had carelessly parted in her surprise.  
  
-Owari-  
  
My first fic is complete!! Now review. Please?! 


End file.
